


A Curiosity Unlike Any Other

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: A curiosity is pinged in National City and our favorite warehouse agents are sent to investigate. After they arrive, it becomes clear that there is much more at play than a simple artifact. Lots of SuperCorp and B&W.





	1. Chapter 1

**Myka’s POV**

“So, there’s a flying woman with superhuman strength in National City?” I paused, “And you’re sending me and H.G. to investigate?”

          “Yes.” The former warehouse agent stood strong. “This is unlike anything we’ve seen lately and I don’t believe the new agents are ready. They’re used to snagging an artifact. This is different.”

          My brow creased. “Different how?”

          “This Supergirl woman?” H.G. flipped through the file as she sipped her tea. “The city looks up to her?”

          “Yeah. Reminds you of Pete, doesn’t it?” H.G. and I both became ridged. “Will the two of you get over it? That was years ago. It doesn’t matter anymore. You slept with Pete and she slept with Nate. All that matters is that you’re _finally_ together again.”

          Sighing, Helena took my hand in hers. “She’s right, Darling. It’s been years. We made our way back to one another before it was too late.”

          Finally, I smiled towards the older woman. “You’re right. It’s just the day I guess.”

          “Yeah, I miss them too.” Claudia’s attention shifted out the window. “I miss Artie and Vanessa too.”

          “At least they went together.” My voice cracked.

Pulling me close, H.G. wrapped me in her arms. “When do we leave?”

“In three hours. Pack your bags. The plane tickets and hotel reservations are in your room.”

Landing in National City, Helena and I checked into our hotel. “Where exactly is this Supergirl located?” Helena rolled her shoulders before sitting on the bed.

Sitting behind her, I started rubbing H.G.’s shoulders. “No one is really sure. However, there is a young woman who resembles her.” I flipped open a magazine I had picked up at the airport. “Kara Danvers works at CatCo and is a good friend of Lena Luthor.”

“ _A good friend_? It’s 2017 for Heaven’s sake. Why can’t two women just admit-,”

“They’re not lovers.” I tried keeping the chuckle out of my voice. “But from the pictures of them together, they should be.”

“Yes, going to galas and having lunches and dinners together it seems like they’re a couple. Are they like us at the beginning?” Leaning into my embrace, H.G. continued flipping through the CatCo Magazine.

“From everything Claudia told us, it sounds like it. This Lena Luthor reminds me of you actually. Brilliant, brooding, blaming herself for things out of her control, brilliant….” I couldn’t help but laugh as the brunette playfully slapped my thigh.

“Watch it Mrs. Wells.”

“Fifty bucks says she has a chess set in her office.”

“Deal.” Cupping my cheek, Helena guided me in for a kiss.

Xxx

**Kara’s POV**

“Lena!” The business woman smiled as I crossed the office space. “Ready for lunch?”

“That’s why I’m here. Upon request, I brought the Camoro.” A soft blush tented my cheeks. “You enjoy riding in it as much as I enjoy driving it. Now, I only have an hour so let’s go.”

“Of course.”

Entering the small Italian restaurant, I couldn’t help but feel like we were being watched. “Kara? Kara?”

“What? Sorry.”

Lena’s brow creased. “Is everything okay? You seem distracted.”

“Sorry. I’m just…,” _I can’t lie to her. She always knows when I do and I feel horrible._ Pulling out a pen, I jotted a quick note on a spare piece of paper.

_We’re being watched. I guess it’s by paparazzi again._

Giving a simple nod, Lena quickly glanced around. “There are two brunettes a few tables away who are watching us. But they don’t look like reporters.” She kept her voice low. “No need to worry.”

My heart skipped when Lena gave my hand a gentle squeeze. “I know.” _If only you knew the truth._ As always, our lunch was full of laughter and talk of work. I hated when it was over.

“I’ll see you soon.” Lena smiled up at me as I closed the door gently.

“See you soon.”

Later that night, I did my normal rounds as Supergirl. “She’s smarter than we thought. She knew we were watching.” _That’s them._ Flying in the direction of their voices, I stopped outside their hotel window. Tapping lightly, I waited. “You must be Supergirl.” Brown eyes moved over me slowly. “Please, come in.”

“I knew she would hear us.” The curly haired woman spoke with a smirk. “We’re not here to cause any trouble. We just need to investigate a few things.” Reaching for her badge, she flipped it open reviling her I.D. “Special Agent Myka Wells and this is Special Agent Helena Wells.”

“You have the same last name?” My head tilted slightly.

“We’re married, Darling.” The British woman chimed in.

“Oh.” The women shared a glance. “What?”

“Is there not lesbianism in National City?” Helena spoke with sarcasm in her voice.

“N-no. I mean…there is I’m sure.”  

“Do you not like our kind?” The older woman’s brow rose while Myka tried to stiffen a laugh.

“No. I have no problem with women being together.” She smiled knowingly.

“Helena, give the girl a break. I apologize for my wife. She loves tripping people up.”

“I know someone like that.” Smiling, I thought of Lena.

“Is this someone named Lena Luthor?” My guard shot up once more. “As I said, we’re not here to cause trouble.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Well, we’re here to see you. How do you have your powers? We know you’re Superman’s cousin but…”

“Why do you need to know?”

“Helena and I study unexplainable things.” I took a step back remembering Cadmus and the horror stories I’ve heard about Area 51.

“Not to worry. We’re not going to dissect you. We truly are just curious.” Helena tried to ease my nerves. “Darling, I think we should just tell her we know.”

“You’re right. It’s the only way she’ll trust us.” Myka’s eyes fell back on me. “We know you’re Kara Danvers. You work at CatCo Magazine. Your sister, Alex Danvers, is an agent for the D.E.O., and is currently dating Detective Maggie Sawyer.” When I said nothing, she continued. “All of this information will be kept secret. Helena and I make a living at keeping them. We investigate the unexplainable. When you came up on our radar, our boss sent us here. There’s nothing we can figure out that causes your powers.”

“Besides the fact that you’re an alien.”

Myka snorted. “Easy, Helena.” Glancing towards her wife, she shook her head. “She’s a very curious woman. Loves science. If she doesn’t figure out what gives you your powers, she may never leave.”

“Oh.” I chuckled nervously. _Something tells me I can trust them. But I’m still not one hundred percent sure._ “Well, if you know about Superman, then you know about me. That’s all public knowledge.”

“So you gain your powers like he gains his?” Helena’s head tilted slightly. “Interesting.” She paused, “And what about Miss. Luthor?” I stiffened. _Oh no. What do they know?_ “Calm down young Kriptonian, we don’t want to harm her. We would never do that.”

“Good.” My voice was stern.

“I can assure you that we will cause her no harm.”

Xxx

**Lena’s POV**

_Kara’s been flying by my office and penthouse more frequently the past few days. I wonder what’s going on. I’m not too worried because I know she’ll protect me but I’m still curious._ Sipping my wine on the balcony, I waited for the blonde. “Care for a drink, Supergirl?”I poured a second glass of wine as she landed.

“Thank you, Miss-,” I glared, she smiled. “Lena.”

“Five months. It’s taken me five months to get you on a first name basis. Let’s keep it that way.” Taking the offered glass, Supergirl took a seat on the ledge. _I swear she does that just to scare me._ “You’ve been flying by my office and home more than normal. Is everything alright?”

“There are new people in town. I’m just keeping an eye on everyone.” She sipped the wine. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been well. I was going to call Kara soon and give her a scoop on the latest invention I’m working on. I figured if she gets the news before anyone else, Snapper will back off a little.”

“That’s nice of you.”

“Kara’s my friend. If there’s anything I can do to help her, I will.” My voice wavered a moment. _Why must I have fallen in love with you? Damn it. Can’t you see how hard I’ve fallen?_

“You look upset. What’s wrong?” The Super leaned forward with a slight frown. “Was it something I said?”

Sighing, I shook my head. “No. You’ve said nothing wrong.” Hearing my clock chime twelve times, alerted us of the time. “It’s late. I need to get some rest.”

“Of course. I don’t want to keep you.” Jumping onto the ledge, she smiled. “Goodnight, Lena.”

“Goodnight, Supergirl.”

Xxx

Kara was always on time to our interviews. By now, Jess just let her walk in. “Kara, it’s good to see you.” Standing, I rounded the desk to have the reporter wrap her arms around me. Reciprocating, I squeezed her tight. “Glad you could make it.”

“I’d never miss a chance to interview the great Lena Luthor.” Taking a seat, she pulled out her notepad. “Where should we begin?”

“Well,” I leaned back in my chair. “It’s still in the beginning phase but maybe something that could help protect Supergirl from kryptonite. I’m sure there’s a shield type device but it probably has its faults. Like it’s too hard to move in or can be destroyed. I want the device to be small enough to insert into her costume but strong enough to protect her at all times.”  

Kara’s eyes became softer. “That’s very nice of you.”

“She may not be _my_ hero but she is National City’s.  I’d like us to work together more. And I _finally_ have her calling me “Lena” and not “Miss. Luthor.” That was a battle within itself.” _Her laugh warms my soul. I wish I could hear it more often. Or on a regular basis._ We continued to talk until Jess’ voice came from the speaker on my desk.

“Miss. Luthor, you’re 2 o’ clock is here.”

“Has it already been an hour?” I sighed. “Send them in.” Giving Kara my attention, I continued. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize time had passed so quickly.”

“No probl-,” Kara stopped as two brunette’s walked into my office.

“You were at the restaurant a few days ago.” I stood beside by friend protectively. _They obviously have Kara on edge. I wonder why._

The shorter brunette smirked. “Yes, we were. Helena Wells and this is my wife Myka Wells.”

“Why are the two of you here?” Kara took a step between them and me.

_Supergirl is coming out in her. What does she have against these two?_ “Kara,” I placed a hand on the taller woman’s shoulder. “I’ll be fine.”

“Why don’t we take a walk while Helena and Miss. Luthor talk?”

Eventually, she agreed. “Okay.” Glancing towards me once more, I smiled trying to ease her worry.

The Brit and I were silent until Myka and Kara left. “You’re not here about my company like your boss said.”

“Smart woman. I expected nothing less.” The older woman looked around my office. A knowing grin played at her lips when she saw my chess set. “Shall we play a game or two?” The first two games were played in almost silence. There was small talk about technology but that was the length of it.

By the third game, Helena became personal. “You’re rather good. Almost as good as my Myka.” The Brit spoke as she moved her pawn.

“ _Your_ Myka?” I debated my next move. “You make it sound as if she’s property.”

“Not at all. Myka is her own woman. The “my Myka” came from her old partner who competed with me for her heart years ago.” Helena smiled when she spoke of the curly haired Secret Service agent.

“Another woman?”

“No. He’s a man child. More of a little brother type than anything. I was Myka’s first woman and thankfully I’m her last.” _There’s something behind that. Her entire demeanor changed._ “What’s the story between you and the young reporter?”

“We’re friends.” I tried keeping the bitterness from my voice.

“Myka and I were _friends_ once.” A grin tugged at her lips. “I believe there’s more to it than that. Check.” I made my next move in silence. “I believe she feels the same way. Age has taught me many things. And Kara reminds me a lot of Myka when we first met. Although, she was more confident. That being said, I think part of Kara’s nervous and clumbsy demeanor is an act. She seems stronger. More like this Supergirl we keep hearing about.”

_They’ve been in town less than two weeks and have already seen past Kara’s ponytail and glasses._ “Yes well, I enjoy Kara just the way she is.”

“I’m sure you do.” Helena’s brow rose as a smirk played at her lips. “How forward have you been with the young reporter?”

“Quite. But she never seems to realize it. Or if she does, she doesn’t reciprocate.” I paused, “And she’s dating a frat boy.”

“Oh, the Mike boy who flirts with other girls?” Helena was quiet a moment. “You’re not a fan of him, I see. Well, the longing glances work in your favor. And the fact that she brightens up every time you’re near or even your name is mentioned. Let’s not forget the fact that she drops everything if you call.”

          “Check.”

          “You need to admit it to yourself first. Then to her. If you don’t, the pain of her not knowing will grow inside you like a cancer and eventually you’ll resent Kara. Trust me; I know.”

          “I’ll take it that’s what you did? You didn’t tell Helena how you felt.”

          “I never resented Myka.” Her voice was nearly a hiss. “Many times I tried distancing myself for her own good. And each time, I always ended up coming back to her. Some believe in an invisible red string that connects you to the person you’re meant to be with. That string can be long and twisting but eventually you will meet them.”

          _Such pain and agony. What have these two been through?_ “Yes well…,”

          “Stop.” Sitting back in her chair, Helena locked eyes with me. “Don’t walk away from your truth, Lena. I did that with Myka and nearly lost her.” Pain was clear in the brunette’s eyes.

          “And what truth is that?”

          “That you’re meant to be with Kara Danvers.”

xxx

**Myka’s POV**

          “You and Lena seem friendly.”

          Kara’s step faltered a moment. “Yeah, we’re friends.”

          “Well if that’s all you are then it’s perfectly fine that Lena and Helena are alone in her office playing chess. Helena has a thing for powerful and independent brunettes. Even more when they play strip chess. While yes we’re together, she can’t help but flirt.” _Is that anger or jealousy radiating off of her?_

          “Hmph.”

          “You care about her. I can see that.” We stopped at a nearby food truck. “Why not tell her?”

          “We’re both busy with our careers.” Kara’s voice was flat. “And I’m with someone.” 

          “The frat boy?” I laughed and she glared. “The fact that you’re both busy is even more reason to tell her. Look, when Helena and I first met, we risked our lives on a daily basis. We still do. There were a few times when we almost died before admitting our love aloud. We always knew but both of us were afraid because of our pasts. Lena reminds me of Helena in certain ways. Trust me when I say behind that C.E.O. exterior, she’s hopelessly in love with you. No C.E.O. is going to drop everything to have a one to two-hour lunch with anyone; especially a reporter.” Before the blonde had a chance to argue, I continued. “I don’t mean that in a negative way. That’s just how it is.”

          “But-,”

          “Will you stop? Seriously, Kara. You were irritated at the thought of Helena making a move on Lena. And don’t try to deny it. Both of us have seen the way you act around one another. If it’s rejection you’re afraid of, you have nothing to worry about.” The younger woman hardly touched her food which was odd for her. _She normally scarfs food down. Or she has the few times we’ve seen her._ “I don’t mean to be forward, well actually I do, blame Helena for that. But, I just don’t want you and Lena to go through what Helena and I did. No one deserves that especially when it’s clear that they’re both in love with one another.”

          “What exactly happened between the two of you?”

          I was quiet for a while. I didn’t want to trudge up those memories again. _I need to though. Kara needs to realize what fighting those feelings can do. I’m sure H.G. is having a conversation like this with Lena._ “We fought, lost contact, both ended up with men for a while…,” My voice cracked remembering Boone. Eventually, I was able to continue. “It took a long time for us both to get to a place where we could be together. Life is messy. The world is a scary place. The most innocent objects can cause destruction and mayhem. If you can find someone or something that can make life better, then you need to take it.” Every betrayal came flooding back as I remembered our past. _We’ve come so far and I couldn’t be happier._

Suddenly, Kara’s phone rang. “Hello? Alex, what’s up? Yeah I’ll meet you there.” Ending the call, the young reporter gave me her attention. “I’m sorry. I need to go. My sister needs help with something.”

          “Of course. I’ll go check on Helena and Lena. Hopefully they’ll still be fully clothed.” Kara’s nostrils flared. “It’s a joke. Helena and I are exclusive. We fought too hard to be with one another. We’d probably kill anyone who tried to come between us.”

          Entering Lena’s office, I smiled seeing the two women playing chess. I closed the door before speaking. “Kara had to run off to help her sister. Most likely it had to do with the ambulance that’s stuck on the bridge. Does she really believe the ponytail and glasses cover the fact she’s Supergirl?” Placing a hand on Helena’s shoulder, I gave it a gentle squeeze. “How’s chess been?”

          “Hello Darling. It’s been well. Lena is almost as good as you.”

          I could feel Lena’s gaze on us. _She longs to have what H.G. and I do between her and Kara._ “Wow. Let me guess, you still beat her three games in a row?” All Helena did was smile. Turning my attention towards the C.E.O., I continued. “Trust me Lena; the only way to beat this one is to change the rules.”

          “Shall we go, Darling? I don’t want to keep Lena from her work.”

          “Sure.”

          Before exiting, H.G. glanced back at the younger woman. “Remember what I said.” All Lena did was nod.

          I waited until we were in the elevator to speak again. “So, how did it go?”

          “They’re hopelessly in love. But I think us nudging them along the way will help. How did it go with Kara?”

          “I think it went well. She’s with a boy.”

          “Ah yes, the frat boy.” Taking my hand, H.G. brought my knuckles to her lips. “I can tell you thought about our past while talking to Kara. All that matters now is that we’re together. And on wonderful adventures.”

xxx

**Lena’s POV**

It was impossible to focus on work after speaking with Helena. _She’s right. I am in love with Kara. I don’t want this pain to grow. I don’t believe I could handle hating Kara._ Gathering my things, I locked up. “Jess, I’m going home. If you’d like, you can leave early. Just reschedule my meeting with Dickenson first.”

          “Yes, Miss. Luthor.” My assistant paused. “Is everything okay? The two women who left looked like they were up to something.”

          “Oh they are but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Jess’ brows knitted. “It’s nothing you need to worry about.”

          “Oh, are they on team SuperCorp?”

          I tried holding back my amusement. “I can’t believe you gave us a ship name.” I started towards the elevators.

          “That doesn’t answer my question!”

          “Goodnight, Jess!”

          _Maybe I do need to be a little more forward with Kara. Not sure how I can do that without just kissing her. That would be nice though. Flooding her office with flowers should have been a clear example of my affection._ Turning on Netflix, I mindlessly scrolled through emails. Tapping Kara’s number, I started typing. _If you’re free this evening, why don’t you stop by around seven? I’ll have dinner cooked. –L_ It took less than thirty seconds to get a reply.

_Pot stickers?_ _J_ _-K_

_Is that all you eat? –L_

_No…. But they’re so good! –K_

_Fine. Pot stickers it is. Don’t be late or face the consequences. ;) –L_

          I could only imagine the look on Kara’s face when she read my text. _Shamelessly flirting while we’re alone will be fun. I wonder just how red her face can get._

          At 6:59 there was a light knock at my door. I could only assume it was Kara. _She’s never late if food is involved. Normally._ “Kara, I’m glad you could make it.”

          “Hey, of course I’d come.” Smiling, the blonde entered. “How was…,” she frowned. “What burnt?”

          “I apparently can’t cook as well as I thought. I burnt the pot stickers. I hope Italian is okay. Fettetini Alfredo is my go to because I know I can cook that.”

          “It doesn’t matter what it is as long as you didn’t get burnt by the oil.”

          “Not a scratch. Well, burn.”

          “Good.” Kara followed me into the kitchen after hanging her coat. “Is there anything I can do?”

          “Would you set the table while I finish?”

          “Sure.”

_She’s so happy. Like there’s nothing wrong at all. Kara has always seemed to be a happy person but, am I the cause of this bubbliness?_ “Food’s ready. I’ll open a bottle of wine.”

          “Smells great!” Before taking a seat, Kara served us.

          “Are you really that hungry?” I chuckled twisting the cork.

          “No. I just…wanted to help.” Her cheeks turned a light pink.

          “Well it’s very helpful. But don’t burn yourself. It’s still pretty hot.”

          “No worries.” Taking the offered glass, Kara took a sip. “Thanks.”

Giving a simple nod, I sat. _Something is on her mind._ “Is everything okay? You seem distant.”

“Oh, no. Nothing’s wrong. Just thinking.”

“Anything I can help with?”

Kara was quiet for a few minutes. “It’s just…something Myka said earlier…about her and Helena.” Biting her lip, she continued. “They seem happy together.”

“They do. Does it make you reevaluate things?” Panic washed over her face. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No! You didn’t. Not at all.” Pushing her food around, Kara sighed. “I…I don’t really know what I want to say. I mean, I do but I don’t know how to say it.”

“Helena said a few things that were intriguing.” Kara’s eyes flashed to mine. “If you’re not hungry, we can always put the food away for later.”

“Are you sure?” Kara’s face fell. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize. It’s never good to eat when you’re upset.” Kara put the food away as I cleaned the kitchen. _She’s watching me. What exactly did Myka say to her?_ “I know sitting on my balcony listening to the city always helps me figure things out.”

“You only have a small couch out there…,” Her voice was small.

“I’m not going to bite, Kara.” _That came out more flirtatiously than I intended. But Kara’s so cute when she blushes._

“I…I know.”

I propped my feet on the small, glass top table to get more comfortable. “Make yourself at home.”

Smiling, Kara did the same. “What did Helena tell you?”

I took a sip of wine before answering. “She told me a little bit about hers and Myka’s past. And to not walk away from my truth.” 

“What did she mean by that?”

“To not fight what I know to be true.”

“Now you’re just speaking in cryptic messages like they did.” A nervous chuckle escaped the blonde’s throat. “Myka told me that the world is a messy place and that if I found anything that could brighten it, I should go after it.”

“Have you found something?” _Come on, Kara. Tell me._

Finishing her wine in one gulp, she finally answered. “I think so.” _She’s terrified._ Before she could continue, her phone rang. Kara groaned when she saw the caller I.D. “Hey.” Wanting to give her some privacy, I started to go inside only to be stopped by a soft hand around my wrist. “No…just...can you please deal with him? I’m at Lena’s.” _I can’t hear Alex. But it’s something about a guy? Did she say fuck boy?_ “We’re having dinner. Well had dinner.” _Why is she still holding my wrist? It’s not like I’m going to go anywhere._ “Okay, I’ll call you later. Thanks, Alex.” Ending the call, Kara let go. “Sorry about that.”

Taking my seat, I finished the wine between our glasses. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s just Mike…”

“Shall I have him killed and the body disposed of? I am a Luthor after all. It’s not outside the realm of possibility….”

Swatting my arm playfully, Kara laughed. “That’s horrible. No.”

“You want him gone though.” I grinned. “Don’t deny it Kara Danvers.” She became quiet and fiddled with her watch. Becoming serious, I spoke again. “If he’s hurting you, I’ll kill him myself.”

“He’s not.” The blonde looked over the city and sighed. “Not physically.” Kara continued quickly. “No. I can handle it.”

“As long as you can handle it…”

“It means a lot that you’d _take care of him_ for me.”

“What are friends for?” Kara winced at my words. “Unless…” _She’s debating something. It’s nearly about to come out as a nervous ramble. Come on, Kara. Just tell me._

“Myka said they were both with men before they got together.”

“Helena didn’t go much into detail. All she said was many of her lovers were men but she always enjoyed a female companion more.” _Damn it. I might as well get the ball rolling because she’s not._ “I can’t say that I don’t agree…”

It looked as if a realization bomb had just blown up in Kara’s face. Her eyes became wide and her jaw slacked. Then her brow knitted and she looked towards me. “What do you mean? Have you….?” My brow rose. “You…” Kara’s face turned a deep red as she looked back over the city. “H-how…was it?”

I almost didn’t hear her. “More intimate than with a man. Another woman knows your body better. It’s quite a difference. Although, I’ve only had one experience with the opposite sex.” I paused trying to keep my voice soft and even. “Have you ever been curious?”

“Not…not until recently.” Kara ringed her hands nervously.

“Your sister’s experience?”

“Kind of. I mean, she seems so happy and free now. Then I see Helena and Myka…,”

“And it made you curious?” All Kara did was nod. “You don’t have to answer but, do you have anyone in mind that you’d like to explore these curiosities with?” By now my heart was pounding.

Without a word, Kara curled into the smallest ball I’ve ever seen and laid her head in my lap. “Is this okay?” Her voice was small.

“Yes.” Gently, I tucked a lock of hair behind Kara’s ear. “You can’t be comfortable though. And you’re starting to shiver. Would you like to move to a bigger couch?”

Kara chuckled softly. “Yeah.”  

Going inside, I grabbed a blanket and got settled on the couch. Placing a pillow in my lap, Kara joined me. It took her a moment to get situated so she wasn’t lying on top of me.  “Comfy?”

“Mmhmm.” Covering the blonde, I hesitantly placed my hand on her bicep. “Thank you, Lena.”

“You’re welcome, Kara.” We scrolled through Netflix and finally decided on _Grace and Frankie_. As the episodes played, Kara snuggled into me more. She was nervous when she placed a hand on my knee. When I didn’t move, she relaxed again. We fell into a comfortable silence as Grace complained about her hippie roommate and their ex-husbands. A content sigh passed Kara’s lips when my thumb gently caressed her arm. _She’s so close to telling me the truth it hurts._

xxx

**Kara’s POV**

As the episodes played, I reveled in the moment. _I wish this could be how we were all the time. I wonder why she’s okay with me using her lap as a pillow. She doesn’t seem uncomfortable at all. And oh I love her touch. I feel so safe and protected._ “Lift your head a minute.” Lena’s voice brought me from my thoughts.

Looking up to the brunette, I spoke. “Is everything okay? If you want me to move, I will.” _Please don’t make me move._

“No need.” Pulling the footstool closer, Lena propped her feet up. “My leg was going to sleep.”

“Oh, sorry.” I hesitated. “Can I?”

“Of course.”

Getting comfortable once more, I wrapped an arm under Lena’s knee and placed my hand where it was. “Comfy?”

“Mmhmm. When you get tired, let me know.” Pulling the cover back over me, Lena tucked some hair behind my ear. “I can fix the guest room for you.”

“I’ll let you know. Are you cold?” I tried not to stare. _She’s so beautiful._ I tried not to grumble when Lena didn’t put her hand back where it was. _It’s silly that I want such a simple touch back. It’s not like we’re together. It was probably just a mindless thing to keep me calm. Now that she thinks I’m okay she stopped. Maybe if I snuggle into her more, she’ll get the idea that I want that touch back?_ By now, the show was lost on me. _Why didn’t I tell Lena how I felt? It was a perfect chance. And she prefers women. I think she feels the same way. But she’s not going to wait forever._   Tightening my grip slightly, I tried not to sob at the thought of losing her.

As if on que, Lena placed her hand on my arm and squeezed. “It’s okay, Kara. Whatever’s going through that head of yours will be okay.”

Xxx

**Myka’s POV**

“Mmm. Good morning to you too.” I loved waking up next to H.G. Being kissed awake never got old.

“Hello Darling.” Capturing my lips in a kiss, the older woman let her fingertips explore my stomach causing chill bumps. “Sleep well?”

“As well as one can sleep in a five-star hotel bed.” I whimpered when I felt skillful fingers descending.

“At least Claudia can’t call us constantly since we’re on a mission.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah well, remember she loves popping in and scaring the hell out of us. Just like Mrs. Frederic did.” I tried to stiffen a moan as two slender fingers entered me. “You love tormenting me, don’t you?”

“Just a little.” Rolling my hips, I nearly begged Helena to give some much-needed attention with her thumb. “Oh no. It’s my turn to make you beg. You kept me on the edge of bliss far too long last night.” Dipping her head, the inventor nibbled my earlobe.

“I….fu….” _It’s impossible to create a coherent sentence with her doing this._ “I eventually gave you what you wanted. And you reciprocated that torment tenfold.”

“Still…” She leaned in to whisper. “I do so enjoy making the great Myka Wells beg.”

Hours passed and we decided to grab some lunch before checking in with the love birds. “Do you think our talk yesterday helped Kara and Lena?” H.G. started to dry her hair.

“I hope so.” Spitting out mouthwash, I continued. “They’re obviously in love. I think they know how the other feels, they just need to admit it.”

“I think Kara is close. I mean, her normal routine for Friday nights is to have movie night with her sister and friends. Apparently, the young reporter was seen going into Lena’s apartment building around seven last night and never left.”

I stared down at the inventor. “And how _exactly_ do you know that?” All H.G. did was grin. “Helena…”

“I may have spoken to the doorman.”

Shaking my head, I laughed. “You’re incredible.”

“Well of course I am. That’s why you finally married me.” Kissing me quickly, the author went to get dressed.

It was a little after one when Helena and I walked into the one Mexican restaurant in National City. H.G. tried to hide her knowing smirk when she saw a certain C.E.O. sitting across from a certain reporter. “I told you Kara was close. Look at that.”

“Yeah, yeah but have they said it aloud yet?”

Green eyes fell on us and a bright smile followed. “Helena, Myka, why don’t you join us?’ Kara spoke as she waved us over.

“Only if it’s okay with Lena.” Eyeing the high roller, I waited.

“Of course. Please, take a seat.”

“So, a little bird told me that young Kara didn’t go home last night.” Kara’s face flamed while only a soft shade of pink touched Lena’s cheeks.

“Helena!” I swatted the author’s shoulder. “Please excuse her. She’s,” I paused, “British.”

“It’s a legitimate question.” H.G. tried brushing it off. The two younger women shared a glance.

“It was nice.” Kara’s smile threatened to break free from her face.

“Until this morning when I couldn’t move because someone fell asleep on me.” Lena’s grin only caused the blonde’s cheeks to turn a deeper red.

“I apologized for that….”

“Well, it sounds like the two of you-ow! Myka.” The inventor glared at me.

“It’s none of your business, Helena.” I warned.

“Nothing happened, if that’s what you’re getting at.” Lena’s voice had a shred of disappointment laced in it. “But, certain things were brought forth.” The C.E.O. dared a glance towards her reporter.

“So you’ve admitted- ow! Will you stop kicking me?”

“Will you stop being so H.G.? What they do or don’t do in the privacy of Lena’s penthouse is none of our business.” All the inventor did was huff as a waiter came to take our orders.

Xxx

**Lena’s Pov**

I chuckled at their bickering. _They’re so happy together. I wish Kara felt comfortable enough to tell me how she feels. I can’t wait forever. And she needs to ditch the frat boy._ “Lena? Lena?”

“Yes?”

Kara’s brow creased. “Are you okay? You went somewhere.”

“Just thinking about a few things.” The two agents eyed us. The reporter continued to study me. Squeezing the woman’s hand caused a light blush to tent her cheeks. “I’m fine.”

“Well that’s for sure.” Helena grinned. Myka tried to hide a snort with a cough as Kara glared. “I’m joking, Darling.” Taking her wife’s hand, she continued. “This is the only woman for me.” Gently, the Brit kissed the agent’s knuckles. _She wants to do that to me. It’s so obvious._ Removing my hand from hers, Kara’s jaw clenched. _She looks so disappointed now._ There was a heavy cloud that covered our table the rest of lunch. And Helena just made it worse. “So Lena, it’s obvious Kara is interested in someone. But how about you?”

“Helena!” Myka hid her face. “You’d think I would be used to this by now. You don’t have to answer that.”

“No. It’s fine.” I paused realizing Kara was hanging onto every word I said. “I’m a very private person. There’s only one person who I trust fully. As for your questions, yes I am interested in someone.”

“Oh. Do tell.” The older woman leaned forward on her elbows.

Kara spoke before I had a chance. “As she said, she’s a private person.”

A grin tugged at the Brit’s mouth. “Someone’s protective.” Her eyes narrowed. “Why is that?”

“Uh….uhm…” Kara’s cheeks flamed a bright red.

“She always has been.” Smiling softly, I turned my attention towards the reporter. “Isn’t that right?” All she did was nod.

“Sounds a lot like my Myka. Anyway, we need to check in with our boss. Have a nice rest of the day.” With that, the two women left.

“I’m sorry.” Kara folded her hands in her lap and looked down.  

My brow creased. “For what?”

Before she could answer, her phone rang. “Hey Alex, what’s wrong? Oh. Y-yeah I’ll be right there.” Ending the call, Kara stood. “I’m sorry. I need to go.”

“It’s alright. I need to get back to the office anyway.” Biting her lip, it was clear she didn’t want to leave. “I’ll see you later?”

“Dinner?”

Smiling, I gave a simple nod. “Dinner sounds great.”

Xxx

**Kara’s POV**

_I know what I have to do._ Walking into the D.E.O., I was met by a very on edge Alex and J’onn. “What’s wrong?”

“We’ve been invaded.” Alex was more irritated than anything. “She just appeared in your special room.”

My brow knitted. “Who is she?”

“Go talk to her. She refuses to talk to anyone but you.”

Entering my room, there was a shorter woman dressed in all black with red hair waiting for me. “You work for Myka and Helena?”

Turning, the woman chuckled. “No Kara. They work for me.” Before I could argue, she raised her hand. “I’m Miss. Donovan. I used to work side by side with H.G. and Myka until certain events happened. As they told you, we work with unexplainable things. Kara Danvers being Supergirl falls under what we keep secret.”

“So what are you doing here?”

“I’m an expert hacker and I just wanted to see if I could hack into the D.E.O.”

I wasn’t sure what to say. _This is a game for her. She’s so mysterious._ “So, you were bored?”

“Basically. H.G. and Myka haven’t done the job I sent them here for yet.”

“Why do you keep calling Helena “H.G.?”

The woman’s jaw clenched. “Long story. Very, very long story. It’s on a need to know basis and only if you smell fudge when there isn’t any.” My brow creased. “When dealing with this section of the Secret Service, there are a lot of unanswered questions.”

“What was the job you sent them here for?”

“They need to see the creation of something beautiful. Something that my boss gave me the privilege of seeing.”

“What’s that?”

“The birth of a good artifact. Now, if you’ll excuse me I need to go see my agents.” Suddenly, the lights flickered and she was gone.

“What the hell was that about?” Alex waited for me to exit the room.

“Honestly, I have no idea. But, was that all you needed me for?”

“Yeah, why?”

“There’s something I need to do before tonight.”

Her head tilted slightly. “What’s that?”

“I’m breaking up with Mon-El. I need to do that before I can tell Lena how I feel.”

A warm smile graced my sister’s face. “I’m proud of you, Kara. You deserve to be happy.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

Walking into the bar, I flagged Mon-El down. “Can we talk in private?”

“Sure.” _He knows what’s coming._ Once we were outside, he spoke again. “Can I say something first?” I gave a nod. “I understand. You should be happy and I’m not that person. I treat you like shit because that’s how I was raised on Daxon. You and Lena deserve each other.” He paused. “I mean that in all honesty and nothing negative at all.” He chuckled. “You’d kill me if I insulted her.”

“You’re right. I would.” Taking a deep breath, I smiled. “Thanks, Mon-El.”

It was finally time for Lena to get home. I felt silly for waiting outside her door with food but I was excited and more nervous than I’ve ever been in my life. “Oh, Kara. You’re here.”

Pushing off the wall, I spoke. “Jerry let me in downstairs.”

“Please come in.” Pushing open the door, Lena allowed me entrance. “What did you bring?”

“Your favorite from that little Italian place outside of town.”

Lena’s step faltered as she entered the kitchen. “The place an hour outside of town?”

Biting my lip, I felt my cheeks start to burn. “Y-yeah…that place.”

A brilliant smile brightened the room. “Thank you. After how work has been today, your company and fantastic food is just what I need. Could you warm it up and everything while I change into something more comfortable? Don’t get me wrong, I love this dress but pants are more comfortable.”

“Of course. Table or couch?”

“Couch for sure.” I fiddled with the microwave and let it run for about thirty seconds so Lena wouldn’t realize I used my heat vision. I just sat down, when Lena emerged from her room. “Much better. Would you like some wine?”

“Sure.” _She knows something’s up. I can’t tell her yet but I’m about to explode._ “What was so stressful about work?”

“One of the machinists didn’t listen to me and nearly blew his hand off.”

“Oh…that’s not good.”

“Not good at all.” Taking a seat, Lena offered me a glass. “Let’s eat.”

“Thanks.”

We ate in a comfortable silence just listening to the soft jazz music. “You’ve got something on your mind. What is it?” Smiling, I pushed around my food. “Now I’m getting worried. You always inhale your food.”

Laughing, I placed the half empty dish on the coffee table. “Lena, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?’ Lena’s voice was inviting.

_Her eyes are so intense._ Taking her hand, I entwined our fingers. “You asked me if I had anyone in mind to explore my curiosities with.” Biting my lip, I tried to calm my nerves. “I do know someone. But, it’s not really just being curious. I think…” My voice trailed off. _How can I say this?_

“You think…what?” Squeezing my hand gently, Lena urged me to continue.

“I think I found my Helena.”

A soft chuckle vibrated the C.E.O.’s throat. “That’s an interesting way to say it. But, who is this person?”

“It’s…you.” I met the brunette’s loving gaze. “Can I kiss you?”

“I would love nothing more.” Leaning in, I closed the gap between us. The kiss was slow and tender at first. My heart started to pound when Lena laced her hand in my hair. I moaned as a warm tongue slipped inside my mouth. _I feel like I’m on fire._ Breaking the kiss, Lena’s voice was breathless. “Kara…what’s...”

“What is it?” Warmth radiated from my chest and enveloped me. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know.” Placing a hand over where my “S” would be, the warmth became more intense. “Your necklace...it’s glowing.” Taking the stone between her thumb and forefinger, it shined a bright orange and then faded back to its normal golden color.

“What just happened?”

“An artifact was born.” Lena and I jumped at the sound of Miss. Donovan’s voice. “That never gets old.”

“W-who the hell are you?” Lena’s defenses skyrocketed.

“She’s a-she’s Myka’s and Helena’s boss. Why are you here? And what are you talking about?”

“Catch.” Quickly, I caught the small box the red head threw towards Lena. “Open it. Your x-ray vision won’t help. It’s lined with led.”

“Of course it is.” Placing her hand on mine, Lena spoke. “You don’t have to do this.”

“She does though. Lena, H.G. told you not to walk away from your truth. Opening that box will show Supergirl one of the greatest gifts you could ever give her.”

          “I trust her. I’m not sure why but I do.” Inside the box was a small piece of kryptonite. “What? Why would you give this to me?”

          “What do you feel?”

          “Nothing. Wh-“ It suddenly dawned on me. “I feel…nothing. The kryptonite isn’t weakening me at all.”

          “Exactly.” Miss. Donovan smiled.

          “How is it not affecting her?” Lena inspected the stone.

          “Artifacts are created by strong emotions. When the two of you kissed, one was created. Lena wanted to find a way to keep you safe from kryptonite and she finally has. Now, kryptonite will never affect you as long as you wear that necklace. The day you seek out gold kryptonite...” The blood drained from my face. “In time you will find the courage you need. Until then, enjoy your life. The most innocent objects can cause destruction. But thankfully, not all of them.”

          “This is what you wanted Myka and H.G. to see, wasn’t it?”

          “It was, yes. They missed out this time. But at least the two of you won’t.”

          “I’m mostly lost here but, thank you.” Lena entwined our fingers. “I think if it wasn’t for you sending Helena and Myka, that we wouldn’t be together. We would have lived our lives unable to admit our feelings.”  

          The mysterious woman gave a simple nod. “I saw that once before with H.G. and Myka. I didn’t want to see it again.” Like in the D.E.O., after the lights flickered, Miss. Donovan was gone.

Xxx

**Myka’s POV**

“So there wasn’t really an artifact?” I tapped my foot waiting for answers. _Claudia might be my boss, but I still see her as my younger sister._ “Essentially, you used us.”

          “I did, yes.” She paused. “There is more at play here and one day we might need them as allies. You know me Myka, trust that I know what I’m doing.”

          Nodding slowly, I studied the younger woman. “You’re the Caretaker now. You always do what’s best for the warehouse.”

          “And what’s best for all of us. One day we will need their help. Until that day, they deserve to be happy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 Years Later

**Chapter Two: 20 years later**

**Myka’s POV**

It had been a long day at the warehouse and I was glad to get back to the B&B. “Shall I make us some tea, Darling?” Helena leaned over the couch and kissed me.

“That’d be great.”

As H.G. prepared the tea, a familiar presence made herself known. “It’s time.”

“Hey Claud. For what?” Helena joined us as the water heated.

“Do you remember when I said one day we would need Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor?”

“Yeah after we gave them a shove towards one another. What brings them up?”

“They’ve found our location and will be here tomorrow. Kara is looking for the gold kryptonite we have in the warehouse. She wants to get rid of her powers so she and Lena can live a happy normal life together. Sound familiar?”

“Yes.” Taking my wife’s hand, I kissed her knuckles. “You knew this was coming. That’s why you wanted them happy.” All Claudia did was nod. “Didn’t they get married?”

“Yes, Darling. Kara Danvers is now Kara Luthor. Something about wanting to make the Luthor name a better one.”

“Don’t give them the kryptonite right away. I want them to look around the warehouse. I want it to feel them out like it did us.”

“Is the warehouse moving again? Claud, you can tell us.”

“No, it’s staying. But a new fold might be brought in.”

Xxx

**Lena’s POV**

“Kara, I know we’ve been over this but, are you sure you want to give up your powers? I don’t want you to do this unless _you_ want to.” Glancing at the GPS, my brow furrowed. “This says to turn here. There’s no road….,”

“From what Helena and Myka said, the place they work at is pretty secretive so I’m sure it’s not on a map. As for my powers, yes. _I_ want to get rid of them. I want to grow old with you and I can’t do that unless I get rid of them. You still look amazing but people look at me strangely when we say I’m your wife not your daughter.”

I tried not to laugh remembering the awkward conversation from a few years ago. “That was horrible.”

“Yes, it was! I don’t want that to keep happening!” Kara looked towards the large building. “Wow…,”

“This must be it.” Exiting the car, Kara and I nosed around the warehouse.

“You’ve arrived.” Both of us jumped at the familiar voice. “That never gets old.”

“Miss. Donovan.” I squared my shoulders.

“Yes, Mrs. Luthor? Congratulations on the wedding and your fifteen-year anniversary.” The woman brushed past us.

“Thanks.” Kara and I spoke in unison; still a little confused as to why we were really here. _She knows something. It’s not just about the gold kryptonite._

“If you’ll follow me, I’d like to welcome you to the warehouse. I must warn you first, try to keep any negative thoughts away. Each artifact, as you know, feed off of emotion. I really don’t want any more ferrets.” 

“But they’re so cute…,” Kara’s voice trailed off. Miss. Danvers and I just stared at the blonde a moment before walking. “They are though!”

“No more pets. We already have two dogs and a cat.” As we entered the large building, it became bigger. “It’s like the TARDIS.”

“Yes! Another nerd!” The redhead squealed. “Finally!”

“Are Helena and Myka still here?” _I’m not sure what to look at first. Everything is so incredible and this is just the office._

“They’re currently out on assignment. They’ll be back soon.” Stepping onto a platform, a soft gasp escaped my wife’s throat. The warehouse seemed to go on for miles. “It’s incredible, I know. I’ve been here nearly thirty years and it still gets to me sometimes.” There was nostalgia in the woman’s voice.

“How have you not changed? You’re not an alien.” I watched the woman skeptically. _It’s impossible. She’s human but still looks like she’s in her twenties._

“That’s partly the reason you were brought here. I used to be a normal person who aged like any other human. Once you become the Caretaker of this place, you never age. The woman before me was…I’m not even sure how old but she stayed the same until the day she died.”

“If you never age, then how did she die?” I leaned against the railing folding my arms.

“The Warehouse was under attack and a new Caretaker was appointed.”

“The warehouse tells you these things, doesn’t it?” Myka spoke from the office. “Hey, you two. How have you been?”

“We’ve been great!” Kara spoke. “This place is incredible!”

“It really is, Darling.” Helena hung her coat before joining us. “Another successful snag.”

“Good. Log it in and join us on the floor. I’ll need you to show these two around.” After the women found where the artifact belonged, they made their way to the floor. Shortly after, we joined them.

As we made our way through the warehouse, I couldn’t help but smell apples of all things. I didn’t want to say anything and sound insane but it was overwhelming. The tour ended where it began. “Where’s the gold kryptonite? I’ve waited twenty years. I don’t want to wait any longer.” Miss. Donovan, Helena, and Myka all looked towards Kara and then me.

“What?”

Helena had a knowing smile. “What do you smell?”

My brow creased. “What?”

She repeated. “What do you smell? Lena, you’re in a place where miracles can happen and not many things are out of the realm of possibility. Just be honest.”

“Apples…,” A large smile broke free on the British woman’s face. “I smell, apples. But, what does that have to do with anything?”

“The warehouse likes you.” Miss. Donovan spoke with pride. “Come, I need to show you something.” Getting back on the cart, Myka took us to a large, round, stone table with markings on it. “Each time the warehouse moves or a new Caretaker might be chosen, the newest members need to contribute something for future agents. While Kara isn’t an agent, she is your wife.”

Kara became defensive. “What makes you think Lena wants to become Caretaker? We have a life in National City.”

_I can’t believe I’ve been so stupid. She must have known, somehow, all those years ago one day she would pass on this gift to us._ Joy filled my chest as I spoke. “If I became Caretaker, Kara wouldn’t have to give up her powers.”

“What?” Kara’s attention shifted towards me.

“Think about it. If I became Caretaker, I would never age. The rate you age, in a way, we would always be the same and you wouldn’t have to give up your powers.”

“But I’m not leaving you…,”

“I’m not saying that. God, no. But fate brought us here and apparently the warehouse wants me to take care of it. I’m still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that this building is alive, so to speak, but think about how incredible this could be.”

Xxx

**H.G.’s POV**

  _I should have known this is what Claudia was up to. I knew she was upset about not aging with us but I never thought the warehouse would grant such a wish._ A darkness started to make itself known. _I guess it couldn’t grant my request about Christina because I would never have been bronzed._ “Helena?” Myka’s voice drew me from my thoughts. “You okay?”

“Yes. Just thinking.” The woman eyed me. She knew I was thinking about Christina.

“Everyone, take a seat. Lena, if you would, place your hand on the table. The artifact will do the rest. It will determine your defining moment and archive it. Once you’re done, Kara will do the same.”

Doing as she was asked, the C.E.O. placed her hand on the cool stone. A hologram of the first time she and Kara met appeared.

_“And who are you exactly?”_

_“I’m Kara Danvers. I’m with CatCo Magazine, sort of.”_

As the memory played, I could see that warmth filled Lena’s chest. _Kara must have made an impact on her and she didn’t even realize it._

The woman’s brow creased. “Why did the Warehouse choose that memory?”

“Because it was the moment your life changed for good. Back then, you wanted to be a better person than your last name but there was still a miniscule amount of doubt and chance. Once you met Kara and became friends, that disappeared completely.” Turning her attention towards Kara, Claudia continued. “It’s your turn. Place your hand on the table.”

“Before she does, who wants to make a bet.”

“Helena!” Myka gave that normal disapproving glare with which I met with a grin.

“What? I’m willing to bet Kara will have two defining moments. One before she met Lena and one after. It’s a simple bet, what harm could it do?” 

“I’m in.” Claudia smiled. “Hundred bucks says one will be either her early childhood or when she decided to come out as Supergirl and the second dealing with Lena.”

“I’ll bet, childhood and when she realized she fell in love.” I smiled triumphantly. _I have to be right._

“I don’t think it’s fair that the Caretaker gets in on this bet. She probably already knows.” Myka was on the fence about placing a bet. “Fine, I’m in.”

“Deal.” Sitting back, we all waited as the Warehouse made its decision.

The first image was of a twelve-year-old Kara getting in a pod being sent away from Krypton. The memory was clearly painful because a single tear ran down the woman’s cheek. Quickly, Lena wiped it away and held her wife’s other hand. “I know it hurts.” Gently, she kissed Kara’s cheek. “It’s okay. I’m right here.” The second was of Kara and Lena kissing for the first time in her office.

_A deep blush covered the reporter’s face as she smiled. “I’ve never done that before.”_

_“Well, there’s always a first time for everything.” Lena drew the woman closer. “Thank you for giving me a chance to prove I wasn’t like my family.”_

_“I always knew you were nothing like them.”_

Now it was Lena’s turn to tear up. “I remember that day.”

“Would you like to tell Lena why that’s your defining moment? I’m sure you already know.” Claudia spoke softly.

“Yeah,” turning to face Lena, she smiled. “That was the moment I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I’m sure the first one was because it allowed me to have the chance at eventually meeting you.”

Sniffling, Lena wiped away a tear with her hand. “You never cease to amaze me, Kara.” Cupping her cheek, she kissed her wife tenderly.

Xxx

**Kara’s POV**

_It doesn’t surprise me that my defining moments dealt with Lena. There was no doubt in my mind it would. But seeing that hers was when she first met me was amazing. I never really believed in fate until now. If my people hadn’t destroyed our planet, I wouldn’t have been sent to Earth. If I wasn’t sent to Earth, I never would have met Lena. If I never met Lena, I’d never have been happy. Golly. No matter how many times I kiss this woman, it still feels like the first time._

“Were we like that twenty something years ago?” Myka’s voice broke my train of thought.

“Yes, Darling. We were.” Helena grinned mischievously. “And still are.”

“Cool it you two!” Miss. Donovan glared. “I’ve walked in on you enough for one lifetime.”

Helena chuckled. “And whose fault was that? You need to learn not to pop in during certain hours.”

“How exactly do I become a Caretaker? And how will I know what to do?” Lena continued to hold my hand.

“We’ll talk about that tomorrow. For now, get some rest at the hotel in town. It won’t be what you’re used to but it’s all we have. This town won’t be what you’re used to either. Nothing happens here. And I mean, nothing.”

“Then what good would I be? I’m moving where Lena is.”

“And that’s why I’m giving you time to decide. It will change your lives dramatically. You have two choices: keep your powers and stay here or take the kryptonite and leave. If you stay, we’ll make you an agent.” Helena and Myka looked utterly confused. _Miss. Donovan must know something about this warehouse. Like Lena will be drawn to it since it has chosen her as a new Caretaker. Which is just crazy._

“Alright. Well,” Lena stood. “Let’s go look at the town and I’m sure you’re starving.”

“You know me too well.” Smiling, I followed close behind Lena. We didn’t speak until we got in the car. “What do you think we should do?”

“Honestly, I think I’m just as torn as you are. Working here would be an incredible opportunity for adventure but we would be in the middle of nowhere and bored to death. Or, take the kryptonite, stay in National City, and not be bored.”

“I’m going wherever you go…,” My voice trailed off. _I feel guilty wanting to take the kryptonite and go. I don’t want to leave my friends and family. Not to mention kind of lose L-Corp. Lena and I are domestic in our own way but I think this would be a bit much. It might be a nice getaway but I think we would both regret it._

“L-Corp has made many strides in the past two decades. We’ve helped cure some forms of cancer, protect aliens, and helped famine countries.” _She’s thinking out loud._ “We’ve built a home in National City; together. Not to mention, Alex, Maggie, and everyone else still lives there or close by.”

I laughed bitterly as we drove through town. “It sounds like we’re in the same place. Torn.”

“It does.” She paused, “I guess it comes down to how badly do you want to get rid of your powers? And do we want to move away from our family?”

“Honestly, I don’t know how the previous Caretaker could handle it. Watching everyone they loved die and them never aging. I want to age with you Lena.” My voice cracked. I knew we would be the same age for a while but even Kryptonians die eventually. “I don’t want you to see me die and you live on forever.”

“Kara,” taking my hand, Lena squeezed. “It’s okay. I think we’ve made our decision.” Pulling into a diner, she turned to face me. “Take the kryptonite and stay in National City?”

“Please. I love our life there. I just want to grow old with you.”

Xxx

**HG’s POV**

It must have hit Claudia and I at the same time. “I think they’ve made their decision.”

“It seems so.” The younger woman’s voice was unreadable.

“What have they decided?” Myka looked between us.

Dread filled my chest knowing what would eventually happen. _That’s probably what caused Kara and Lena to make up their minds._ “They’re taking the kryptonite and going back to National City.”

“Finish it, H.G.” Claudia’s voice was very Mrs. Frederic-like.

Taking a deep breath, I sighed. “I smell apples again.” The blood drained from Myka’s face. _She knows what that means._ “I won’t become Caretaker for at least another twenty years unless something happens. I wouldn’t do that to you. But still, because of the bronzer, I will still age with you but not as quickly.”

All Myka did was nod. “At least we can still age together.” She was quiet for a while. “That’s what caused them to leave. They wanted to age together and die around the same time.” Teary eyes met mine. “I can understand that. I’m sorry you’ll see me die one day. But…,”

“At least we will have had plenty of amazing adventures.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry B&W readers. I know it hurts....


End file.
